Lo que heredamos
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Sonic y su hijo estaban en un viaje de entrenamiento cuando se ofrecen a ayudar a unos granjeros contra una criatura imparable; el unico problema es que es demasiado para Sonic y las habilidades de su hijo no florecen [ONESHOT]


**Lo que heredamos**

Altavoz: _Por favor, Doctor Eagle, presentarse en sala 215, por favor, Doctor Eagle, presentarse en sala 215, emergencia clase B, repito, emergencia clase B_

De repente el hospital vio pasar una camilla a toda velocidad, encima venia una erizo rosa con problemas de parto, sus gritos llenaban por completo todo el lugar, la situación se estaba volviendo una locura, detrás de ellos venían un erizo azul, un zorro amarillo y una joven coneja melocotón. Algunos médicos les cortaron el paso a la habitación donde habían ingresado los doctores. Al poco tiempo vino un último doctor corriendo, entro a la habitación ya preparado para operar.

Pasaba el tiempo y la situación parecía empeorar, a los pobres que estaban en las salas de espera los mantenían en ascuas y sin información, se podía ver como se preparaban para una situación delicada. Lo único que pudieron escuchar fue cuando se hablo de prepararse para una cesárea, la situación no pintaba buen color. En la sala de espera la situación también era muy delicada, el erizo azul no dejaba de moverse para un lado a otro, traía consigo un atuendo liviano, algo que usaría una persona en cualquier día casual, al cabo de un rato preguntaba a cualquiera que le explicara la situación, siempre era argumentando con un: "_Sea paciente_" o "_No puedo dar esa información_".

Zorro amarillo: _Vamos, Sonic, intenta tomártelo con calma, los doctores hacen todo lo que pueden_

Sonic: _Lo sé, Tails, pero quiero verla, necesito saber que se encuentra bien_

Tails: _Lo más pronto posible nos dirán, solo hay que ser pacientes, no nos queda más remedio_

Había ya pasado un tiempo, mas del que lleva un trabajo de parto, parecía que hubieran llevado años ahí metidos, el pobre erizo estaba usando toda su mente para controlar sus lágrimas. Al poco tiempo un doctor, su pinta era la de un profesional, de perfecta postura y cara seria, traía en sus manos una manta envuelta

Doctor: _¿El señor de Rose?_

Sonic: Soy… soy yo

Doctor: _Lo felicito, es un varón muy sano _(Movió un poco las mantas y dejo a un hermoso erizo de color violeta, un perfecto color violeta que adornaba tres pelos de punta para atrás y uno pequeño hacia adelante, su color de piel era un poco más claros que las de Sonic)

Sonic: (Soltando algunas lagrimas) _Muchas gracias, en serio muchas gracias_

Doctor: _Señor, hay un problema… es su esposa_

El tono de su voz lo dejo petrificado a Sonic, sentía que un aura oscura lo envolvía, el mundo alrededor de él se detuvo y no podía escuchar nada, movía la cabeza hacia los lados desesperado, veía el mover de la boca del doctor, un murmullo solo se escuchaba, no podía moverse pero quería escuchar bien, hizo un último esfuerzo de mover su cuerpo, se lanzo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, al instante de hacerlo abrió sus ojos, estaba algo sudado, cubierto por una bolsa de dormir, pudo notar como un cierre salió volando lejos, se encontraba dentro de una pequeña carpa y se sacudió los ojos, su mirada era triste, otra vez esa pesadilla, salió de la carpa y comenzó a estirarse, luego tomo un balde con agua, la luz de la mañana ilumino como un espejo el contenido, pudo ver su cara cansada, su pelo alborotado, se acaricio un poco la barbilla, notaba su barba al fin creciendo, noto también su cara, la de un hombre que dentro de poco entraría a los 40 años, suspiro y separo un poco de agua en una gran hoya, fue a una pequeña fogata apagada, y dentro de una bolsa se encontraba una hermosa gema, solo dijo "_control caos_" para que un pequeño laser salga disparado iniciando el fuego, puso la hoya encima, y con el agua que quedaba se arreglo el pelo y la cara.

Tomo dos tazas, una mediana y otra chica, en ellas vertió el agua caliente y preparo café en la pequeña, y te en la mediana.

Sonic: _Vamos, Dash, el desayuno está listo_

Dash: _Solo déjame cinco minutos más, mi esposa estaba preparándome unas tortas_

Sonic: _Pues dile a tu esposa que te saque de la carpa o entrare a darte una paliza… otra vez_

Mientras probaba un poco de su café, pudo ver que la carpa se abría, de ella salía un erizo color violeta azulado, fácilmente podía notarse que estaba entrando en la adolescencia, salió tapándose el sol con las manos, y tomo la taza mediana

Sonic: _Lávate los dientes primero_

Dash: _Pero que molesto, primero me sacas de mi reino y ahora me metes en la cárcel de reglas, eres un padre ejemplar_

Sonic: (falso enojo) _Ya deja de cuestionar todo, y te dije mil veces que dejes de hablar de esa forma, tu tío dijo que te patearía el trasero si hablabas así frente a él_

Dash: Pasa que ustedes, fósiles, no entienden el amor joven, ella es mi pequeña flor, y solo espero volver a verla para ver cuánto ha florecido

Sonic: _Yo podría escribir un libro sobre amor joven, ahora lávate bien, hoy tenemos mucho que practicar_

Dash: (Volviendo arreglado, su pelo mostraba ahora un toque de esfuerzo hacia atrás, como intentando formar una cabellera larga) _Ya hablamos de…_

Sonic: (Riéndose) _¿Pero que te hiciste en el cabello?_

Dash: _Se llama estilo, el primo__ Fist__ y yo encontramos un libro sobre moda, las mujeres adoran este estilo de príncipe azul_

Sonic: _Ya te lo dije, es de familia, no durara mucho_

Dash: Ya verás que si (De repente su cabello se despeino como un resorte, ahora tomo una forma levantada, con tres puntas hacia atrás y un pequeño mechón hacia adelante) _También está de moda la calvicie_

La mañana paso tranquila, los erizos habían tomado el desayuno tranquilo, y guardado todas sus cosas en mochilas, las pusieron sobre su espalda y siguieron su marcha.

Habían pasado un par de horas, encontraron un descampado hermoso, el erizo maduro puso una madera a lo lejos y le dio una esmeralda a su hijo

Sonic: _Ahora veamos, solo apunta tranquilo y recuerda lo que te dijo el tío Shadow_

Dash: _Control caos_ (una enorme explosión a modo de cono salió de la gema creando un humo enorme, al pasar un momento, el pequeño erizo estaba cubierto de tierra por toda su ropa y su pelo) _Bueno, al menos esta vez no fue una explosión_

Sonic: _Necesitas tener seguridad y concentrarte en la forma del disparo, mira, ni siquiera llegaste a un tercio del camino, y solo dañaste el pasto, el punto está en causar el menor daño tanto al enemigo y al campo_

Dash: _Lo sé, pero es difícil concentrarme, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza_

Sonic: _Ya hablamos de esto, nada de __Starla__ durante los entrenamientos_

Dash: _No era sobre Starla, papa, sabes que falta poco para mi cumpleaños_

Sonic: _Y te prometí que estaríamos en Green Hill para ese día, ambos extrañamos a nuestros amigos_

Dash: _No es sobre eso, papa… _(Ambos sabían que venía, no era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación desde hace poco tiempo) _quiero saber más sobre mama _(El pequeño erizo sabía que no debía tocar ese tema, menos en esta fecha, vio como su padre se entristecía)

Sonic: _No hay nada que no te haya contado tu tía Cream, Dash ¿Qué más quieres saber?_

Dash: _¿Cómo eran ella y tú a mi edad?_

Sonic: _Pues nos gustaba jugar a las escondidas, nos gustaba tanto que siempre era yo quien se escondía_

Dash: _¿Era hermosa?_

Sonic: _Claro que sí, me daba miedo a veces, pero no era lo mismo sin ella, siempre esperaba un día en que me deje descansar, pero si pasaban dos días, me sentía incomodo, recuerdo que una vez enfermo, y al tercer día yo ya sentía toda mi vida vacía _(El erizo maduro bajo la mirada y entre una sonrisa se le escapo una lagrima)

Dash: _Perdón, papa, solo que nunca llegue a conocerla y yo… _(Se sentía como un tonto, siempre sus tíos le decían que cualquier duda sobre su madre, debía ir con ellos, pero escucharlo de su padre era lo que lo hacía tan real) _Vamos, papa, prometiste enseñarme a hacer el __Homing__attack_

Sonic: (levantando la mirada) _No lo vas a poder lograr con esa velocidad, Dash, yo iba casi el doble de rápido cuando lo cree_

Dash no era como su nombre, aunque era siempre el rápido entre sus amigos, y obviamente podía correr por horas, su velocidad era solo más alta que el promedio, no era rival para la velocidad sónica de su padre cuando tenía su edad, esto le era algo molesto, porque aun se consideraba digno de aprender las técnicas de su padre.

La tarde paso como era su rutina de padre e hijo, entrenándose profesionalmente y siguiendo su viaje, pero Dash todavía se sentía incomodo, las historias de cómo su padre sin provisiones o ropa (aunque Dash rehusaba esa parte) viajaba por el mundo en miles de aventuras gracias a su velocidad que le permitía llegar a cualquier punto en un segundo, pero que ahora tenía la carga de su hijo que le obligaba a viajar lento, con víveres y demás objetos de supervivencia. Dash insistió en esta vez ir corriendo, aunque el peso no les permitía ir rápido, al menos tenían la resistencia para correr todo el día sin sudar un poco. Había llegado la noche y estaban alrededor de una fogata cercana a un rio tranquilo

Dash: ¿_Papa?_

Sonic: _Dime_

Dash: _¿Por qué te gustan los chilidogs, son picantes y saben feo?_

Sonic: _¿Y a ti por qué te gusta atragantarte con pasteles?_

Dash: _Porque son dulces y me recuerdan a mi reina de margarita_

Sonic: _La paternidad no es fácil cuando tu hijo tiene un apestoso sentido del gusto_

Dash: _¿Crees que Starla piense en mi?_

Sonic: _¿Y a mí por qué me preguntas?_

Dash: _Bueno, no lo sé, solo pienso que ella es tan linda y no puedo sacarla de mi mente, ella siempre me mira con esa cara asustada cuando le pido que se case conmigo_

Sonic: _¿Y eso cuando fue?_

Dash: _Hace como unos 5 años y cada vez que la veo_

Sonic: (Piensa) _Este niño solo tiene 13 años y… ya veo _(A Dash) _Seguro que si, hijo_

Dash: _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

Sonic: _Solo lo sé, hijo, a veces cuando eres así con una persona, tal vez no te lo diga, pero también piensa mucho en ti, y a veces solo piensa en decirte algo y tu actitud solo la pone mas tímida_

Dash: _No creo que sea así, papa, fue un error en preguntarte_

Dash no notaba la nostálgica sonrisa de su padre, no podía saber que era algo que Sonic no le decía a su hijo, era algo que el mismo Sonic le decía a su pasado.

Ambos erizos durmieron tranquilos, al día siguiente, la mañana fue tranquila y no entrenaron mucho, Dash era un maestro del Spin Dash, y si que de esa forma recordaba a su padre, y sus clases de control caos eran algo escasas porque el mismo Sonic no era un experto en esas técnicas, además que ambos querían evitar el tema de la velocidad de Dash que no llegaba a desarrollarse.

Caminaban tranquilos hablando del cumpleaños catorce de Dash, para ambos era genial volver a Green Hill y poder encontrarse con todos de vuelta, aunque para Sonic, volver ahí no solo era felicidad, debía visitar un lugar muy especial para él que lo llenaba de tristeza, la mente de Sonic fue interrumpida por Dash

Dash: _Papa, papa, despierta, alguien está pidiendo ayuda_

Sonic: ¿Cómo? (A lo lejos pudo escucharse un grito) _Vamos, hijo, no olvides tu entrenamiento_

Ambos erizos corrieron como ellos solos, llegaron al momento a una gran granja, estaba llena de cosechas alrededor, y en el centro, tres casas grandes, un cobertizo y una torre. A la entrada vieron a una pequeña niña mapache llorando

Sonic: _Niña ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Niña: _Me llamo__ Ruby__, mi familia está siendo atacada por un monstruo enorme y feo_

Sonic: _Dash, yo iré a ver, tu cuida a ella y nuestras cosas, llega pronto por si necesito ayuda_

Dash: _Esta bien, papa _(Sonic dejo su mochila en el suelo y salió disparado creando una corriente que arrojo a la niña al suelo) _Siempre tan cuidadoso ¿Estás bien?_

Ruby: _Si, gracias, tu papa sí que es rápido_

Dash: (levantando las cosas de su padre) _Si, es la velocidad personificada, pero vamos, seguro necesitara mi ayuda si hay problemas_

Dash y Ruby llegaron por fin a la zona de casas de la granja, Dash pudo ver como el enorme cobertizo tenía una enorme pared destrozada como papel, también vio a su padre hablando con dos maduros mapaches con ropas de trabajo

Dash: _Papa ¿Pero qué paso aquí?_

Sonic: _No lo sé, Dash, escapo hace poco, él es el señor Smith, dueño de la granja y padre de Ruby_

Smith: _Pequeña Ruby, me tenias preocupado, no salgas corriendo así cuando haya problemas, ese monstruo podría haberte seguido a ti, en vez de alguno de nosotros_

Ruby: _Perdón, papa, solo quería conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible_

Sonic: _Dígame ¿Cómo es esa cosa que ataco su granja?_

Smith: _No tiene forma, puede ser tan inmenso como una colina y tan pequeño como una persona, pero aun así, su fuerza no cambia_

Dash: _Eso parece ilógico_

Smith: _Lo era para nosotros también, pero es ver para creer, niño_

Sonic: ¿_En qué dirección se fue?_

Smith: _Tomo camino hacia las montañas embrujadas del norte, pero no se preocupen, solo es el nombre, aunque con esa cosa viviendo por ahí, ya no lo es tanto_

Sonic: _Dash, creo que es mejor que esperes aquí_

Dash: _Eso ni pensarlo, papa, ya una vez lo intentaste, sabes que ninguno de los dos quiere ser subestimado, además, es tonto que vayas solo, siempre me recuerdas eso_

Smith: _Su hijo sí que tiene un temperamento ¿De dónde lo saco?_

Sonic: _De mí no lo creo… pero es peligroso ahora a la noche, mejor será probar suerte mañana por la mañana, por lo que se, esa zona es muy iluminada así que le será imposible esconderse_

El grupo acepto la misión, y por su ayuda fueron invitados a quedarse a pasar la noche en la casa principal, el lugar era muy hermoso y tranquilo, para los visitantes algo como eso era imposible de creer o de pensar. La casa principal tenía muchos adornos y detalles que adornaban la casa y daban un ambiente de bienvenidos a cualquier invitado. Llego la noche y luego de una cena, que para unos erizos viajeros era como el paraíso, Dash salió de la casa para poder calmar su estomago hinchado por tanta comida.

Ruby: _¿Se encuentra bien, señor?_

Dash: _Si si, solo que tu familia es muy experta cocinando, y hace semanas que no probaba algo casero_

Ruby: _Es cierto, mi mama es una excelente cocinera_

Dash: _Madre…_

Ruby: _¿Tú no tienes mama?_

Dash: _No, yo… nunca pude conocerla_

Ruby: _¿Por qué?_

Dash: _No lo sé _(serio y frio)_ murió al darme a luz, todos dicen que ella era un sol en un día de lluvia_

Ruby: _Perdón, no… no pensé bien las cosas_

Dash: (sonriendo) _¿Pero cuántos años tienes, niña?_

Ruby: _Siete_

Dash: (riendo) ¿_y ya actúas tan seria? No puedo creer, mi primo__ Fist__ tiene mi edad y aun le gusta creerse un superhéroe _(Las risas de Dash fueron cortadas por la voz lejana de una mujer)

Mujer: _Ruby, cariño, entra ya que hace mucho frio y tienes que ir a dormir_

Se trataba de la madre de Ruby, por alguna razón darse vuelta causo una tristeza en Dash, no escucho cuando su pequeña amiga se despedía de él, solo vio como ella corría feliz a los brazos de su madre que la levantaba y mecía en sus brazos, ambas riendo juntas, tan cálidas y unidas, el pobre erizo solo miro al cielo para resistir algo que le intentaba salir, aun así una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, los dos erizos estaban preparándose para lo que sea que este viviendo en ese lugar, algo que podría causar ese destrozo a un cobertizo tan inmenso, era para preocuparse, ambos habían rechazado la oferta de ser acompañados, pero Smith ordeno a dos maduros mapaches que vayan con ellos, ambos eran musculosos y un poco más grandes que Sonic, estaban entre los 20 y 22 años, uno era mudo y su mirada mostraba enojo, el otro era calmado y amigable, hablaba con Dash y con su amigo intercambiaban señas para expresarse. Los cuatro caminaron por un par de horas, no era una situación que llevara mucho a la comunicación, solo conocerse mejor y preguntarse estrategias. Llego la hora del almuerzo y todavía nada

Dash: _Podria volverme adicto a la comida de este lugar_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, hijo, cuando derrotemos a esta cosa podremos comer todo lo que queramos, al tío Shadow no le gustaría saber que te has descuidado antes de un combate, y María seguro lo festejaría_

Dash: _No quiero escuchar de ella, seguro ahora debe estar planeando como arruinarme mi cumpleaños_

Sonic: _Después de todo, es la hija de Shadow, normal_

Dash: _Dime, Burgo ¿Es muy difícil llevar una vida siempre de cosechas?_

Burgo: _No tanto, al principio es tranquilo, luego la rutina te da fatiga, pero entiendes que eres tú el responsable de causarte fatiga, y la vida comienza a volverse linda y cuando menos te das cuentas, ya tienes pareja y un lindo futuro_

Dash: _Debe ser lindo tener novia, en Green Hill tengo a una hermosa chica esperando por mi anillo_

Burgo: _¿Anillo? _(Riéndose muy fuerte)_ Yo todavía ni he pensado en esas cosas, y este niño ya quiere comprometerse_

Dash: _No es gracioso, todos lo verán, incluso mi papa y ella, nos vamos a casar y viviremos felices y tendremos muchos hijos_

Sus nuevos amigos contemplaban con humor el acto que armaba el pequeño erizo, su padre con su vena creciendo solo podía recordar cuando escuchaba esas palabras de una voz femenina del pasado, que lo ponía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

La situación era tan tranquila, se escuchaba el viento soplar y el cielo estaba tan hermoso, era una obra de arte ese momento, nadie noto que debajo de ellos sigilosamente algo se acercaba, atraído por el olor de la comida y el fuego. Justo estaba debajo de ellos, acechándolos muy profundo en la tierra. Las orejas de Sonic temblaron cuando pego un grito de emergencia a todos, que rápidamente asintieron pegando un gran salto hacia atrás. En el centro de ellos salía de la tierra una enorme criatura pegando un salto, al caer a tierra pudo verse bien, era 5 metros de alto, un color violeta tan oscuro vestía un grupo de escamas que parecían rocas durísimas, tenía seis patas enormes con punta como estalactitas y dos enormes pinzas que cerraba con ira, lo más raro de la criatura era que su cuerpo no estaba unido, sino que era como un grupo de rocas que se amontonaban para darle esa forma de escorpión del infierno.

De repente estiro su cola que se alargo mucho más de lo que ya parecía e intento golpear a Sonic que sin ningún esfuerzo esquivo el ataque, para su sorpresa levanto tanta tierra que casi no ve a la criatura que embistió contra él rápidamente, por suerte él era más rápido y pudo llamar su atención alejándolo de los demás. Pero la criatura era inteligente, uso su cola otra vez para obligar a Sonic a saltar lejos, solo para darse vuelta y atacar al resto del grupo, los mapaches sin lugar a dudas no tenían oportunidad, solo intentaron correr cuando la criatura pateo a uno y lo mando rodando contra el suelo y al otro lo agarro con una de sus gigantescas pinzas. Parecía ser el final para ese mudo mapache, pero fue salvado por Dash que uso su Spin Dash para hacerle tropezar a una de las piernas de la criatura causando que suelte a su presa para atacar a su enemigo. Dash igual podía arreglárselas con su velocidad, esquivaba eficazmente los ataques de cólera de la enorme criatura, que no pudo notar como Sonic de repente la golpeo con un potente Homing attack en lo que parecía ser su cara, esto hizo girar a la criatura que por su forma retomo rápidamente el combate atacando a Sonic sin tregua. Dash otra vez aprovecho la posibilidad para atacar con su Spin Dash, pero esta vez fue en vano, la criatura solo lo mando a volar lejos como una pelota, lo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo distraído, momento que aprovecho el horrible monstruo para atacarlo, Dash no tenía tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente su padre otra vez le salvo con su movimiento característico.

El combate parecía muy igualado, sin contar que los erizos estaban cansándose y la criatura ni caso les hacía, pero aun así para ellos eran fácil esquivar siempre que Dash se mantenga a la defensiva, se sentía algo torpe porque no podía atacar sin regalarse para recibir un ataque, en cuanto su padre esquivaba profesionalmente para atacar a la criatura.

Sonic y Dash estaban parados frente a ella mientras la criatura movía su cola, como analizando, parecía hasta que disfrutaba la pelea, cuando de repente, la criatura movió su cola enrollándose en sí misma y retrayendo sus patas hasta su abdomen, ambos erizos estaban preparado para lo que sea, cuando Burgo les advirtió que esa cosa estaba por cambiar de forma, a su forma medio humana. La criatura rápidamente comenzó a contraerse en sí misma, formando una especie de pelota gigante, ambos erizos quedaron helados al ver como esa pelota cada vez iba achicándose de forma improbable, tal tamaño juntándose en solo un punto tan pequeño, del que salieron cuatro extremidades y un circulo más pequeño, que fueron tomando forma de un erizo de piedra, esta vez podía notarse un rostro de piedra que sobresalía de la cara de la criatura, pudo ver como movía su rostro hecho de pierdas formando unas cejas enojadas y una sonrisa malvada, cuando salió corriendo a atacar al erizo más pequeño, pero su padre se puso en el camino embistiéndolo con un Spin Dash llevándose a la criatura con él, Dash corrió rápidamente a buscarlos, podía verlos luchando, esa cosa se movía lento y cada golpeo hacía temblar la tierra y dañando el terreno, en cambio, Sonic podía atacarla libremente a patadas y ataques de giros pero parecía que a la criatura ni le hiciera daño. Sonic estaba atento al plan de la criatura, dañaba el suelo en un intento de hacerlo tropezar, tantos trucos sucios y emboscadas de sus enemigos lo hacían experto para luchar con una criatura que solo pelea por su endemoniado instinto.

Llego el punto que Sonic ya estaba cansado, le costaba seguir esquivando y manteniéndose lejos del campo destruido, pero apareció Dash diciéndole "_Usa el control Caos" _y le arrojo la esmeralda que ellos tenían, Sonic la agarro rápido y apunto a la criatura que no hizo caso a la advertencia, Sonic disparo un potente rayo de la gema que golpeo directamente a la criatura, el erizo pensó que ya había ganado cuando lo vio, la criatura estaba arrodillada en el suelo intentando levantarse, dejo ver un núcleo en el centro de ella, la esmeralda había logrado traspasar momentáneamente su intocable armadura y mostrado su punto débil, pero la criatura rápidamente lo recubrió dejando impresionado a Sonic, que volvió a dispararle, solo para repetir la misma escena, bloqueaba su núcleo tan velozmente que para Sonic era imposible, y para empeorar, dos control Caos eran suficiente, Sonic estaba fatigado y solo vio como la criatura llego hasta él y lo levanto del cuello con sus improvisadas manos. Dash llego rápidamente a ayudar a su padre, su Spin Dash esta vez fue detenido por una mano de la criatura que lo hizo rebotar y desesperarse, la criatura estaba por golpear a Sonic, que fue salvado por los dos mapaches, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada aunque no tuvieran oportunidad, intentaron forzar a la criatura a soltar a Sonic, y ella los alejo de una patada a cada uno, solo para lanzar a Sonic al aire y darle un golpe con su puño que lo mando volando a una enorme roca que ahí se encontraba y que se agrieto por el impacto del erizo. La enorme criatura comenzó a temblar y lentamente tomo la forma de escorpión gigante otra vez y se acerco lentamente a Sonic como una fiera a su presa malherida, Sonic ya no tenía fuerza para levantarse y estaba echado en el suelo viendo desesperadamente como esa criatura se acercaba.

Dash: _Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _(Parándose entre Sonic y la criatura)

Sonic: (tartamudeando) _¿Estás loco? Corre de aquí, llévate a los mapaches_

Dash: _No, papa, no te abandonare_

Sonic: _Pero ya no hay forma, debes ir y buscar a todos nuestros amigos_

Dash: _No te dejare aquí con esa cosa _ (Comenzando a llorar)

Sonic: _Ya no tiene sentido, déjame aquí y salva tu vida, si morimos todos, nadie podrá advertirles a los de la granja, y morirán todos_

Dash: _Papa… No quiero perderte… no como a mama _(Dash comenzó a llorar)

Sonic: _Yo pronto iré con ella, hijo, a ti te queda mucho porque vivir, no seas idiota, corre_

La criatura se acercaba, pareciendo disfrutar su marcha, estaba lista para su golpe final que acabaría con la vida de sus presas, Dash no le dio tiempo de acercarse, se arrojo con un Spin Dash de frente a la criatura que con su cola bloqueo le bloqueo el paso, pero esto no lo detuvo, él seguía en su embestida intentando hacerla retroceder, si no tenía la velocidad de su padre, pues usaría la única habilidad que poseía para salvarlo, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, la criatura solo lo mando volando para atrás y Dash pudo caer bien parado intentando iniciar otro Spin Dash, lamentablemente otra vez fue lo mismo, pero al menos logro llamar la atención de la criatura que comenzó a seguirlo lejos de su padre.

Sonic: (pensando) _No, otra vez, por favor, Dash, no puedes morir y dejarme tú también, te ordene que te fueras, ¿Por qué nunca quieres escuchar? Porque aunque te repitan las cosas de frente aun sigues intentando convencer a cualquiera ¿Por qué debes parecerte tanto a tu madre?_

Dash: (pensando) _Debo idear algo rápido, necesito llegar a su núcleo de alguna forma, necesito algo pesado para abrirme camino ¿Pero qué? ¿Y cómo? Mi Spin Dash no salta tan alto como para llegar a su abdomen, y si pudiera, no podría cortar esa piedra… Necesito lo que sea para salvar a mi padre, a todos, por favor, solo necesito una cosa, lo que sea _(Una brisa pasa por la cara de Dash, intentando susurrarle algo) ¿Qué?

Susurro: _Solo chasquea los dedos_

Dash: _No entiendo_

Susurro: _Solo chasquea los dedos_

Dash: (lo hace) _No pasa nada_

Susurro: _Pero hazlo con determinación_

Dash: (Sigue intentando) _Pero no pasa nada _(se desespera mientras llora)

Susurro: _Solo debes… creer en ti mismo_

Dash estaba desesperado, la cola de esa criatura se dirigía a él para aplastarlo, su mente no entendía el porqué, pero lo hacía, chasqueaba sus dedos, y paró de llorar, estaba cansado, puso sus manos con firmeza, junto sus dedos y pudo sentirlo, era como electricidad que se escapaba de sus manos, era tan profundo, algo que solo él podía sentir, la electricidad escapo de sus manos a la velocidad de la luz, pero pudo verla, viajando tan lejos del horizonte y volviendo, tomando forma en su brazo, lo que hizo que se cree humo, cerro su mano y podía sentirlo, era como pluma entre sus dedos, pero también acero puro, poder en estado puro, no dio tiempo a que el humo de disipara y movió su brazo con todas sus fuerzas para chocar contra la enorme cola. El impacto le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlo pudo verlo, la cola de esa criatura volaba lejos como una pluma, pudo sentir un chillido saliendo del monstruo que retrocedía de dolor. Esto le dio un tiempo para entender las cosas, él había sido el responsable de dañar a esa criatura como nadie lo hizo, vio en sus manos y no podía creerlo, era un enorme martillo tan grande como él, tenía un mango amarillo, el centro de la maza era un rojo brillante hermoso, sus puntas doradas se alargaban desde el centro hacia los costados, no podía entender el porqué tan enorme arma podía ser levantada con tal facilidad, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

Sonic: (Ve a la criatura con la cola destruida) _No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo lo hizo? _(Observa a su hijo) Ese es… el Piko Piko hammer ¿De donde salió?

Susurro: _¿De __donde__crees__, __tonto__?_

Sonic: Esa voz…

Susurro: _Es parte de __él__, __es__ parte de __su__familia__, Sonic_

Sonic: _Amy, no __puedo__creerlo_(De repente empieza a formarse una silueta Blanca)

Amy: _Siempre estaré ahí para protegerlos, Sonic, y cuento con tu ayuda para eso _(la silueta toma forma del cuerpo de Amy de la cintura para arriba)

Sonic: _Amy, te extraño tanto _(Amy se acerca a Sonic apoyando su cuerpo al de él que todavía se encuentra tirado en el piso)

Amy: _Yo también, Sonic, pero algún día nos encontraremos, por ahora, tienes que cuidar a nuestro pequeño _(Amy acaricia la zona en donde Sonic tenía una herida profunda, la herida empieza a sanarse)

Sonic: _Te amo, Amy _(Con su mano intenta acariciar su rostro) _es tan cálido y suave como recuerdo_

Amy: _Ya estas curado _(la silueta de Amy comienza a desvanecerse) _ya llego hora de irme, Sonic, por favor desde ahora duerme tranquilo y saluda a todos de mi parte _(Amy se acerca una última vez a Sonic y le da un beso en los labios hasta que desaparece)

Sonic: _Amy… _(La mano con la que Sonic acariciaba Amy ya no siente contacto) _siempre estando detrás mío ayudándome a ser mejor, gracias_

Sonic intenta ponerse de pie, ya no siente dolor, pero todavía le resulta incomodo, mira un rato al cielo y se dispone a ir a ayudar a su hijo. Mientras tanto, Dash intenta abrirse camino utilizando su nueva arma, rompe como si nada las tenazas de la criatura que retrocede mientras ataca, cada vez le cuesta más regenerar sus partes y esto es aprovechado por el erizo para romperle sus patas una por una.

Dash: _Ahora entiendo porque nunca pude usar el __Homing__Attack__, para lograrlo bien debe lograrse un buen empuje mientras se gira, eso me faltaba_

Dash empieza a girar sosteniendo su martillo con las dos manos, esta vez puede sentirlo, ese empuje extra que le da el peso de su martillo le ayuda a conseguir la estabilidad que necesitaba y se lanza creando un enorme Homing Attack a toda velocidad que impacta de lleno en la cara de la criatura destrozándola y llegando al centro del núcleo

Dash: _Ahora espero que dejes en paz a los granjeros_

El poderoso martillazo lleva a Dash y al pequeño núcleo en picada contra el suelo donde el impacto hace explotar el núcleo contra el suelo. El momento es acompañado mientras los restos de la criatura pierden estabilidad y se derrumban porque ya nada los mantiene unidos.

Sonic llega al lugar de los hechos solo para ver como una gran cantidad de polvo bloquea su vista, puede ver a Amy saliendo de entre las nubes de tierra, se sacude los ojos con la mano, y ve a Dash, con su martillo sobre su hombro y con una postura de confianza y victoria, ambos sin decir nada corren a abrazarse.

Al día siguiente

Smith: _Muchas gracias por salvarnos de ese monstruo_

Sonic: _Es un placer, ustedes nos trataron muy amablemente estos días_

Smith: _Son siempre bienvenidos a mi granja, seguro que los chicos y Ruby también se alegrarían con su regreso_

Dash: _No me molestaría volver aquí y probar esa rica comida_

Smith: _jajajaja Siempre podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras si ayudas con las cosechas, ni… Dash_

Sonic: _Mejor ya nos vamos llendo, dentro de un par de días habrá un cumpleaños y el festejado no puede llegar tarde_

Sonic y Dash se despiden de todos mientras toman el camino de vuelta a Green Hill, mientras iban caminando

Dash: _No puedo esperar a mostrarles a todos mi nuevo martillo, seguro que María se muere de envidia_

Sonic: _Pues es una buena rima, ahora deberás aprender cómo manejarlo bien_

Dash: ¿_Papa? ¿Tú crees que mama nos este observando?_

Sonic: _Claro que si, hijo, ella siempre me observa_

Dash: _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Sonic: _Veras, cuando tenía 14, yo estaba… y entonces tu mama… y aunque no se lo dije, fue algo muy especial_

Dash: _Sorprendente… eso si que fue raro… mama sí que era una estratega cuando se trata de amor, intentare eso con Starla cuando lleguemos_

Sonic: _Yo y mi gran boca_


End file.
